I Like It When You Smile
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: A fic I wrote on a challenge in an ML. Daisuke x Satoshi cuteness. ^_^


I Like It When You Smile  
  
In response to Crysi's fic challenge, I had fun writing it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, sadly.  
  
Warnings: Um really for once I have no warnings! Slight shounen ai I suppose.  
  
Pre-note: I'm sorry this doesn't have a beginning to it, I couldn't think of one. Gomen! I hope you like it anyways.  
  
  
Daisuke blinked and said, "Haven't you ever indulged yourself, Satoshi-kun."  
  
"What do you mean by that. Niwa-kun."  
  
"Daisuke, Satoshi-kun, call me Daisuke." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Daisuke-kun." Satoshi almost smiled when he heard himself say Daisuke's name, "What did you mean by indulged myself?"  
  
Daisuke set up on his knees and waved his index finger in front of Satoshi's face, "Haven't you ever gone out and had fun? You're so serious all the time; you always have your mind set on one thing, catching Dark. Satoshi-kun if you go on living like this your life will pass you by without you knowing it!"  
  
Satoshi took Daisuke's words in for a moment. "Daisuke-kun I don't have time for fun."  
  
"Yes you do!" Daisuke stood up, grabbed Satoshi's arm and quite literally dragged the taller boy off the couch. "You're going out and having fun! And I'm personally going to make sure you do!"  
  
Before Satoshi could respond a very determined Daisuke was pulling him out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
How long has it been, an hour? Maybe two or three? Satoshi didn't know, he really didn't care either. He leaned back against the park bench waiting for the other to return. Daisuke had ran off to go get something  
  
"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke rang out cheerfully, running up to the bench taking a seat beside Satoshi. "I got us some ice cream."  
  
"Arigatou Daisuke-kun." Satoshi said, taking the cone from Daisuke. The two sat in silence for several minutes enjoying the sweet taste of the ice cream and each other's company.  
  
"Well what do you want to do now Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke said staring at his ice cream.  
  
"I don't know." Satoshi's answer was plain and simple.  
  
Daisuke grinned to himself and stuck his finger in the remains of his ice cream to smear it all over Satoshi's cheek, "That's not the answer I'm looking for!"  
  
Satoshi made a face and glanced at Daisuke, "I'm going to get you for that."  
  
Daisuke jumped off the bench just in time to get out of Satoshi's grasp, "You have to catch me first!" The red headed stated before taking off.  
  
Satoshi had no choice but to accept the challenge.  
  
Two fourteen year olds were running through the park, one with red hair and the other with blue. The Satoshi was chasing a laughing Daisuke around trees, people and other children who happened to be in the park. Satoshi reached out to grab only to be skillfully dodged by Daisuke. His kaitou training had to pay off somewhere other then picking locks.  
  
Minutes flew by; Satoshi was getting almost too hard to dodge. Daisuke decided that it was time to give up and he turned to face his chaser.  
  
Satoshi stopped inches from Daisuke, grinning he tackled the red head. The two went rolling in the grass, red then blue, red, blue, red, blue and finally settled on red, Daisuke had Satoshi pinned under him. "Looks like I caught you instead, Satoshi-kun." Daisuke giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Satoshi shifted the position and rolled over pinning Daisuke under him, "I think I've caught you."  
  
"No you haven't!" Daisuke laughed and pinned Satoshi under him again. Satoshi started laughing himself. "Satoshi-kun," Daisuke said wiping off the ice cream off Satoshi's cheek. "I like it when you smile."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. You look so much better when you smile."  
  
Satoshi's only response was the smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting, Daisuke looked at Satoshi, "I wish the days lasted longer I was having too much fun, I didn't want it to end."  
  
"We'll do it again sometime." Satoshi offered.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise and I had fun today Daisuke-kun, thank you."  
  
Daisuke smiled sweetly, "No problem Satoshi-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja!"  
  
"Ja." Satoshi waved to Daisuke as he ran off. Satoshi turned and started to walk home. Daisuke had showed him what it was like to have fun today, maybe he should indulge himself more in life's little pleasures.  
  
'I like it when you smile.'  
  
"I like it when you smile too, Daisuke-kun."  
  
~End~  
  
Kenny: This is the first fan fic I have ever written with the rating of G. I'm not much into writing fluffy kind of stuff, but this one just hit me as being that way. ^_^  



End file.
